When We Met
by xxconfusedchanxx
Summary: It's a story of how a CEO of a multi billion dollar compamy meets a simple yet extraordinary girl who changes his life forever.  Slightly Ichihime and rukikaien. Main pairing is Ichiruki.
1. Chapter 1

This Story has been inspired by an Indian movie named "Jab We Met" (When we met) by Imtiaz Ali. It is one of my favorite movies. This is an AU story with a bit of OOC ness (I guess ). My other story "Spin Around You" is on hiatus as I am out of ideas for it . I know how the story will end and how the last part of story would be but don't know how to continue after the second chappie (Rukia would be so happy with chappie :P ).Oh and sorry for the very long author's note and again English is not my native language so please bear with it!

There will be no lemons though. Sorry . And before anyone sues me, here it goes.

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or Harry Potter or the Poem.**

**Kubo Tite owns Bleach and Rowling owns Harry Potter.**

**When We Met**

Kurosaki Ichigo was depressed. Life has a bitch to him recently. No, scratch that. Life has been a bitch to him for some years and the one he thought to support him during the tough times was not here with him.

'Orihime' he thought wistfully as he walked aimlessly.

oOoOoOo

Kurosaki Ichigo was the CEO of multi national family run business "Zangetsu Corp.". He was known to be the youngest billionaire of Japan at the age of just 23 years.

Ichigo's mother, Kurosaki Masaki had been fighting with cancer since he was very young and this is what had motivated him to become what he is today, the owner of a multi billion dollar company .He became a very successful businessman so that he could spend in the RnD department for research on cancer. And he was able to fulfill his dream as he was able to spread his company overseas.

Kurosaki Isshin, Ichigo's father, had stepped down from the top position of Zangetsu Corp. to look after his ailing mother as soon as he turned 18. But all of their efforts couldn't stop Masaki from passing away.

His younger twin sisters, Yuzu and Karin, as well his father was devastated from the loss of his mother. Masaki was like the glowing sun of the family that always radiated warmth and after her death, it seemed like the sun had set in all of their lives clouding it with darkness.

But it was Ichigo who suffered the most. He had hoped that he would be able to find a cure but he felt like his mom passed away from his hold like sand even though he tried his best to hold her. His life was not only clouded, it now rained all the time. Inuoe Orihime was able to reduce the terrible storm and make it reduce to drizzle sometimes. So he hoped that she would be able to make the rain go away, but he was wrong.

oOoOoOo

Ichigo was surprised when Orihime started avoiding him gradually. He was busy with a merger and had to be there with his mom along with the goat face and his sisters that he didn't have enough time or energy to ponder on it.

As the days passed, he spent more time in hospital and had less time for everything else, also Orihime. And then one day, his mom left them and joined the angels in heaven.

After some days of not having food and shutting himself off from everything, he decided that he would have to move forward. His mom wouldn't want him to be moppy. In fact, he needed to be strong, even Yuzu; the softest one of his family was trying to be brave by smiling and making foods for everyone although her smiles never reached her eyes. Karin was sulking as usual and tried to spend more time at home and Isshin was the one who seemed to have recovered fast. He was being his usual idiot self and had hanged a huge poster of his mom in the living room and would try stupid antics with all the other family members.

After a month and half, he was able to recover a tiny little bit somehow and decided to apologize to Orihime. He had greatly hoped that Orihime would be able to at least make the storm go away but he was in for a surprise.

oOoOoOo

As Ichigo came down through the stairs, he saw his dad being his usual goofy self and trying to convince Yuzu and Karin that he was a shinigami and used to hunt bad spirits. He was even showing them moves and had a black curtain like thingy tied to his neck and jumping up and down pretending to fly.

Yuzu was listening attentively whereas Karin looked bored. Then Isshin spotted Ichigo.

"Ohh Masaki my darling finally my idiot of a son is having breakfast with us. I'm so happy "said Isshin as he tried to hug Ichigo and came running towards him with bid fat fake tears rolling from his eyes.

"SHUT IT IDIOT" shouted Karin as Isshin was sent flying towards the living room with a kick just before he could pound on Ichigo.

"Thanks " Ichigo muttered."I'm going to meet Orihime today" he told everyone.

He was surprised to meet with dead silence and his sisters' hidden glances. Even the oaf was being unnaturally quiet.

"What?" he demanded.

"Umm onii san, uhh . . . this is for you" Yuzu said and handed him an envelop that suspiciously looked like some kind of invitation card.

"What is it? Wha. . .?" Ichigo stopped mid sentence as he saw the bold words 'WEDDING INVITATION' written on envelop.

He didn't have to look inside to know what it was. Certainly, the bold light orange letters and the cake watermark could only mean one thing . . . Orihime.

oOoOoOo

Ichigo went straight to his office snatching that envelop from Yuzu.

One week passed after that incident. He didn't know how it passed though. He was too engrossed in his work. He had to catch up for all the times he was in the hospital and in his home mopping. He had to make sure that the research did not stop; he didn't want any other people to loose their beloved ones.

Ichigo sighed. He was tired. He still had that invitation letter folded in his coat pocket.

He needed a break.

oOoOoOoO

Ichigo couldn't remember how he reached the Karakura train station. He bought a ticket for Sereitei. Karakura to Sereitei route was still managed by a steam locomotive and his mom used to love it. He wanted to spend some lone time. He wanted to go to Sereitei and spend the night there and return back the next day.

He sat on his compartment looking outside the window and that's when he heard someone call him, "Oi! You there. Help me ne mister orange!"

His brow twitched at the given pet name and his hands clenched subconciously. He choose to ignore the owner of the voice.

But his thoughts came to a halt as he was distracted yet again as the girl rambled " Oi carrot top. Are you deaf? I mean I know you are a retard to have colored your head a blazing orange but hey are you deaf too? You. . " ."Don't you ever shut up?" retorted Ichigo and glared at the girl with his usual scowl.

" Ow so you DO talk and hear ne?" the girl smirked and sat right opposite of him. Somehow, given the size of her, she was able to bring her luggage with her inside the compartment.

Ichigo studied the girl. She was a petite one with raven locks and purplish-blue eyes. She was pale but her cheeks looked healthy and rosy. An unruly bang adorned her . . err. . cute face? As he looked up and their eyes met, he saw that the girl was staring at him.

Ichigo felt uncomfortable and decided to look outside the window.

"You know, this reminds me a scene from the Harry Potter. You harry and me Ron. No Wait! Me Harry and you Ron your hair . ."

"What?" Ichigo growled and looked at the girl.

Here he was trying to calm down his storm and this midget of a girl was annoying him to no ends.

The midget was still looking at him. She stretched her hand and said "Hey I'm Kuchiki Rukia. Nice to meet you. And you are?"

Ichigo groaned inwardly but nevertheless shook her hand and said "Ichigo". He didn't feel like giving away his identity to some stranger.

The girl suddenly looked like she was about to burst out laughing but was trying her best not to do so. Ichigo was familiar with that reaction. He started "My name doesn't mean. . . "but he was cut with the girl giggling and saying

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow

Turn this scowling strawberry yellow"

Ichigo was flabbergasted. He didn't know what to say. His brow was twitching. He didn't know whether to be angry at that laughing girl, or to join her in her laughter. This girl, this Kuchiki Rukia was laughing and literally was rolling from side to side on her seat. She looked so. . so. . innocent? What the hell was wrong with him?

He shook his head and decided to take a stroll in the station to clear his head a bit before the train started. Actually, he was trying to get away from that damn annoying midget.

"Hey wait up!" He heard Kuchiki shout and run after him." Hey I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself."

"It's ok. Go away."

"Hey. I know you are depressed and I was just trying to help you know. You must have lost someone close to you ne?"

Ichigo stopped right there and turned to Kuchiki. "I'm NOT depressed and what happens in my life is my own away and play."He walked faster towards the exit of the station.

"Hey I'm a sophomore in college you know" Kuchiki replied.

"What the hell is your problem? Stop following me around you vertically challenged shorty!" Ichigo couldn't help but bite back at Kuchiki.

" Oi! I'm gonna pretend that you never said that and hey I can really help you know carrot top!"

" Stop calling me weird names!"

" Only when you start to call me by my name sweetie."

Ichigo's vein popped. "Fine. Kuchiki cut it out."

"No. No. No. Call me Rukia" she replied with a reassuring smile.

" Ok. Fine. Rukia stop it. You don't even know me. In fact we don't even know each other" Ichigo answered dejectedly.

"Hmm. You got a point. But as we are going to be in the same compartment for this journey, why don't we become friends' hmm?"

"Whatever" replied Ichigo and started to walk towards the exit. He could tell that the girl was still following him.

Suddenly, he felt a tug in his hand that and saw that Kuch. . Rukia grabbed his hand and tugging him towards somewhere. "Hey! What? Where are you going?"

"There's an ice cream stand that I saw .lets go and have a bite before our train starts".

"No we shouldn't" He said and that's when he heard it. The train started and was moving.

Ichigo saw that Rukia dashed past him towards the train and was frantically moving her hands.

'Great!' Ichigo thought.

**Author's Note: Plz Plz read and review!It would make my day!And I promise if I get enough reviews then I would update soon. (^.^)**


	2. Chapter 2

When We Met

Chapter:2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Kubo Tite owns it and " When we Met" is a film bi Imtiaz Ali.

Ichigo growled. He could not believe this. He was in a taxi cab with a short tempered vertically challenged brat and he actually succumbed to her whims and was now taking her home. He did not do much to not show his irritation. He decided to completely ignore the root of his current problem.

"Hey"

He ignored the call.

"Hey strawberry"

"What?" he barked scowling more.

" Why are you going to Sereitei Anyways?" Rukia asked with genuine interest.

"It's none of your business shorty" "OUCH ! What the hell!" He shouted at the said girl who had successfully managed to punch him in the stomach.

Rukia huffed and said " You deserved it you strawberry freak. .Not.."

Ichigo could not help but smirk with satisfaction and say "Whatever you say Short cake." And as he expected he was rewarded with another punch only this one was on his hand. The brat did sure have some kind of demonic strength in her despite her looks he thought.

Satisfied with the inflicted punishment, Rukia sat back on the seat and started "My family leaves in Sereitei and I am going to visit them. They love me a lot you know, But, well, they are trying to marry me off with a guy I don't know and well, you know how arrange marriage goes right? I know that guy but well, I don't like him. I believe that if you do not love the person you are marrying then you can't be happy right?"

This caught Ichigo's attention." So why don't you marry someone that you love?" he couldn't help but ask.

Rukia looked at Ichigo and smiled sheepishly. "Well, there is someone that I love though. His name is Kaien and he works in .and guess what, I am going to marry him."

"And how is that?" Ichigo asked suspiciously and narrowed his eyes at Rukia. Somehow he had a gut feeling that this crazy girl had some kind of crazy whacked out plan in her mind.

"I am gonna run off to him and my family will be bound to accept us. He he he he ."

"Yeah riiight." Ichigo retorded sarcastically.

Rukia glared at him and was about to come up with a mean comment when the car suddenly came to a halt and the taxi driver said "Here we are. The next stoppage: Hueco Mundo Station. The train wouldn't be here before us as it is a locomotive so Sir Mam this is it."

"Thank you Mister for your generosity" chirped Rukia in an annoying school girlish voice and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

After Ichigo paid the fare, he took Rukia inside the station and bought her another ticket and as per Rukia's demand, strawberry juice ad sighed inwardly.

" Here's the ticket and here's your strawberry (his brow twitched and he cringed) juice. Now go home like a nice little girl and hope that we will never meet. Oh, the train's coming so hop and go," said Ichigo and for the fear of being stuck with her again started walking quickly towards the exit forcing himself to forget that he also wanted to go to Sereitei.

"Hey, thanks strawberry and buh bye" He heard Rukia shout and sighed and doubled his pace.

Rukia looked at her hand and frowned. Damn that strawberry. She wanted the Chappy branded juice and instead he got her the Ambassador Sea-Weed brand. Seeing as she still had the bag where he brought her that juice, she started to look fir the shop in hopes of changing it and was completely oblivious to the faint whistle now coming closer.

Rukia sighed and closed her eyes happily as she took a sip from her Chappy branded strawberry juice and came out of the shop. She opened her eyes and looked her left and spluttered the drink as she choked and stared wide eyed at the train that was leaving the platform. She dropped her juice and ran towards the now speeding train.

"Hey stop!Hey!" she shouted in vain as the train gained speed and left the station and mocked her with a whistle.

She stopped running and put her hand on her legs panting. "Damn" she thought and looked for the station master's room and groaned looking at her surroundings. It was 2 in the morning and only a few people were at the station. She spotted a group of men who were staring at her and snickering whispering between themselves.

Feeling a shudder run through her spine, she quickened her pace and jogged towards the station master's office.

Entering the office she breathed in relief. "Excuse me sir but could you please tell me when the next train to Sereitei will be available? I missed my train and my luggages are in there. Please could you help me locate those?" she asked eyeing the silver haired Station master.

The station master gave her a creepy smile and asked "Sure miss?"

" I'm Kuchiki Rukia." Rukia replied feeling a bit cold.

" What a nice name for a lovely young lady. I'm Ichimaru Gin. It's a pleasure to meet you miss Kuchiki".

They heard snickers and whispers from the door and as Rukia looked back she could see the same group of men now standing right outside the office and whispering and laughing. She could make out that they were talking about her and it unnerved her as she knew that they were thugs.

She was brought back from her own world as she heard Ichimaru Gin say "Rukia. The next train won't be here till tomorrow so I believe that you are stuck with me in here."

She shuddered and felt irritated as Gin used her first name without her permission. "Pardon the immaturity of my friends in there " he gestured towards the door. "It's not every night that we are able to see such a fine and nice young women like you in this station you know. After all, this station is notorious and well known as pleasure coven" he continued and leaned forward towards her with the same creepy looking closed eye smile of his.

"Err, thanks but I think I'm gonna stay somewhere else" replied Rukia Stepping A bit away from him.

"My, my. But there ain't any safe place than this station Rukia " He purred. " You shouldn't go any where. Why not make waiting here worthwhile?"

Rukia had enough. She jumped up from the chair and ran out. She could still hear the footsteps and laughter of the men following her. She fastened her steps and quickly hid herself in an alley. After a good half an hour, she came out and walked aimless looking for a shelter. He heard a bike roar and saw that a Blue haired man was riding it slowly and following her. " Hiya gorgeous? Wanna go for a ride?"

"No. please leave me alone" shouted Rukia.

"Come on don't be such a tease. I'm gonna pay you well for that tight body of yours and heck um gonna pleasure you too "said the biker and laughed.

Rukia started running and was relieved to see orange flash r of her. She felt relieved and ran towards that source of orange and jumped forwards hugging her knight in shinning blinding orange armor."Oh Ichi I missed you" she added.

"Gerrofme!" shouted the man on being assaulted from back but Rukia would not budge. Only when she heard the biker leave her did she let go of her savior.

"What the hell? I thought I already got rid of you from my life midget" Growled Ichigo.

"Seems like we are destined for being together so I'm gonna pretend like you did not make fun of me you mean strawberry shortcake" rebuked Rukia and smiled a genuine smile at him. "I decided that I can't live without you so I stayed back" she lied.

Even though Ichigo looked like he did not believe her at all, he decided to keep quiet and Rukia was thankful for that."Watcha looking for Strawberry?" She asked.

"A place to stay stupid midget." He replied.

Rukia nodded happily and followed him. " Hey there's a hotel . Let's go!" Said Rukia pulling Ichigo by hand towards a shabby looking building that had 'Hotel' written on it and the paints were wearing off.

As they entered the lobby they saw a person in the reception desk with 'Asano Keigo' written on his name tag. "Hello love birds. How may I help you? For how much hour do you need a room for? I recommend two for a stress relieving fun filled time dears" He said wiggling his eye brows suggestively at Ichigo.

Ichigo's brow twitched and before he could say anything Rukia replied "Oh no no. That won't do and won't be enough for us. We need the whole night for ourselves" said the oblivious girl as Ichigo shook his head in the naivety of the girl and the Asano person gave a high squeak.

"Are you sure? For the whole night?" asked Keigo happily again wiggling his e yes at Ichigo. "Yes we told you na" again Rukia beat Ichigo at giving reply.

"Okay. So here are you keys mam and sir. Have a nice and wonderful night" said Mr. Asano as Rukia happily took the key and went for the stairs.

"You got yourself a handful mate. Lucky you" Mr. Asano squealed and handed Ichigo a box a dozen little square packets and Ichigo snickered thinking about Rukia's reaction when she would see these packets and know what the receptionist thought of her. He leaned forward towards the Mr. Asano and to play along whispered winking and snickering evilly "She's a hot little thing ne". "Yessssssssir" Asano replied with blood running down his nose. "Have a nice time sir" Ichigo heard Asano say as he went up the stairs and shook his head in disbelieve.

A.N.: I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. Sorry :). Thanks to those who are still sticking with me and I promise to complete all my stories.

English is not my first language so please bear with the typos and please please read and review. It is what makes our you all. ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

When We Met

Chapter 3

Ichigo had an amused smile as he neared _their_ destined room. He could not help but snicker at the thought of midget's bewildered look when he is going to explain about what this hotel is about and what the receptionist thought of them as. As he entered the already opened door, he saw Rukia examining something that looked like a poster. As he neared her, he mentally laughed as he saw what that poster was about. It had a men and women in suggestive position and even though they both were dressed, it left nothing for imagination.

He could not help but sneak up to Rukia and shout "Boo".

"Aargh" shouted Rukia jumping from her spot. "What's up with you? " she asked. Pointing at the poster she said "And what's up with that?"

"This place isn't called 'Love Hive' for nothing you know" replied Ichigo and had the satisfaction of seeing Rukia turn different shades of red in seconds as realization dawned on her. "You are pretty stupid for a college going kid you know kiddo,anyone could take advantage of you,you know" he stated as a matter of fact.

"No they can't" retorted Rukia hotly.

"Mhm. Believe what you want to believe gullible naïve midget. Yeah yeah I know truth is a really harsh thing and I knew you puny mind won't be able to handle it" Ichigo said and snickered again.

"Shut up you annoying strawberry shortcake! I am well trained and know karate ok? Even you won't be able to do anything to me!" replied Rukia and started to move her hand and leg as if taking a stance and jumped in front of Ichigo and made weird noises.

This time Ichigo couldn't help but smile at her antics and say "Nice try shorty. As if we haven't seen that move on Kungfu Panda already. Here catch this."

As Rukia got a hold of the square packets, she couldn't help but blush and throw it back at Ichigo and it hit him square in the face. "Hey watch out demonic midget" yelled Ichigo at the assault and it was Rukia's turn to snicker.

"Serves you right asshole" replied Rukia and put her tongue out at Ichigo cheekily. "So mature of you ne? But I guess you mental capacity is of such . . . oooomph!" yelled Ichigo again as he was assaulted yet again as he was yet again hit in his stomach.

"." retorted Back Rukia with a triumphed look. "So," started Rukia as she took a place in the bed." Tell me your pathetic story as we have got lotsa time"."What story?" asked Ichigo growling not liking at all at the way this conversation was turning towards to.

"What do you want to know?" Ichigo asked as he came and sat beside Rukia. "Well, you can start from why you were looking so depressed and down when I first saw you" stated Rukia.

"Orihime Inoue was my girlfriend", Rukia saw Ichigo take a deep breath as he continued "we met in college and we were going to marry soon, or… that's what I thought." Rukia couldn't help herself but ask "What do you mean by thought?"." Well, we are not together anymore as you can see and, well, she married someone else" Ichigo replied halfheartedly as he continued "she left me 'cause I was busy setting up my own company and before I knew what happened it just ended.""And you are moping over her? Still? Geez, quit being emo, and it won't even suit you anyways, with that blazing hair of yours. You should be the sun that chases away the lurking darkness, not get all gloomy and mopy and let the rain clouds come over everything and let the storm follow , you know" Rukia cut in before Ichigo could continue any farther.

From what Rukia could see, she could see that Ichigo just cocked his eyebrow and gave her a glare, but she could see her words taking a slight effect on him. She glared back not budging away. She held her hand infront of Ichigo and scrunching her eyebrows she commanded, "Give me your wallet." "What? What for? You are so not getting it. I'm so not gonna spend a single dime for you after all those… Hey! Give me back my wallet damn midget!" yelled Ichigo as he was stopped mid sentence by Rukia's sudden assault that resulted in him losing his wallet to the now menacingly laughing evil midget.

Rukia rummaged through his wallet and said " Aha! I knew It!" as she got something out of his wallet and seeing that certain Item Ichigo paled. "So this is Orihime ne?" Rukia asked showing the picture that she obtained from his wallet which was thrown back to its owner. "You know, keeping these things won't at all help you to move on. Stop being pathetic and move on" said Rukia bringing out a lighter from the nearby table. "Come on", she dragged Ichigo by the hand. "Let's burn it and let all the pent up feelings fly away. You deserve so much more berry boy. You could have done better than go for big chested bimbos. I can't believe that you have such a lousy and lame choice."

Ichigo knew that he should be angry by all the rude things Rukia were telling about Orihime but somehow, he felt that he was slowly letting go of something heavy from his chest. He complied with Rukia and got up from the bed. After Rukia handed her the photo (which had both him and Orihime together) on one hand and the lighter on the other, he stared back at Rukia still feeling a bit uncertain. "Well come on light it up and burn it" stated Rukia suddenly stopping Ichigo "wait, I got a better idea. Let's go to the toilet" she said and yet again dragged Ichigo with her.

When they both were in there, she brought Ichigo near the commode and said "Burn her and flush it down. Flush her from your life". As Ichigo did as Rukia told him to, he was surprised to find that Rukia's method was indeed working. Rukia was impatiently shifting on her place and asked "So? Did it work?"

As Ichigo looked back at the ever impatient demonic midget, he felt something jolt down his whole body as he suddenly got lost into the purple eyes of the said person. He could even make out the slight blue specs and how it made her eyes look more alluring. As Rukia brought him to his senses by whacking him hard on his head, he could not say a thing so he just nodded.

Yes, he was over Orihime, because he realized that he had clung to Orihime for just support and there had been no more feeling in him for her then just a friend, a loving friend. With that nod, he admitted that to himself. With that nod, he also admitted another thing that he was drawn to Rukia in more than one way, and that his favourite colour has changed from black to purple.


	4. Chapter 4

This Story has been inspired by an Indian movie named "Jab We Met" (When we met) by Imtiaz Ali. It is one of my favorite movies. This is an AU story with a bit of OOC ness (I guess ). My other story "Spin Around You" is on hiatus as I am out of ideas for it . I know how the story will end and how the last part of story would be but don't know how to continue after the second chappie (Rukia would be so happy with chappie :P ).Oh and sorry for the very long author's note and again English is not my native language so please bear with it!

There will be no lemons though. Sorry. And before anyone sues me, here it goes.

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach **

**Kubo Tite owns Bleach **

**When We Met**

**Chapter – 4**

The pull that Ichigo felt towards Rukia upon staring at her eyes was short lived as there was a lound bang on the door. The banging on the door started again and both Ichigo and Rukia rushed t the room. They could make out the shouts and commotions from outside their hotel room door and someone again banged on their door.

Ichigo went towards the door and cautiously opened it. He saw the receptionist panting and coming in.

"There has been a raid. The police is raiding the whole neighbour hood and you should run." Telling this the receptionist ran and Ichigo saw several half naked people running in the hall and getting down the stairs. He shuddered thinking the type of place that they had to stay in because of a certain vertically challenged person's obliviousness to what this place actually was.

He cursed and took Rukia's hand and dragged her with him and ran out.

"Hey! What was that all about?" asked Rukia . Ichigo could not believe the level of naivety of Rukia. She still was not aware of the fact that it was a Hotel plus Brothel and she brought him in here without being aware of anything.

"The whole neighbourhood is being raided for…err…illegal stuffs" he replied and ran faster not letting go of Rukia's hand as they rounded off a corner.

Following the road signs, he ran towards a bus station that he noticed before he met Rukia again and took her there with him.

After reaching there, he went straight to the bus counter and looked for a bus that started off for Sereitei and bought two tickets all the while holding Rukia's hand and not letting go.

He felt Rukia struggling to free her hand from his tight grasp and scowled when Rukia said " Oi Berry boy, you can let go off me now you know" . But he let go off her.

"Let's get in the bus and rest there. It's gonna leave at 5 in the morning but I have managed to convince the authorities and they are letting us stay there for a while " said Ichigo and motioned for Rukia to follow him.

Rukia eyed him suspiciously as he was shoving of his credit card in his money bag and smirked realizing something.

"You know carrot top, you shouldn't worry much. You are easily gonna get a better girl than that Hime with your looks and your bank balance so relax" and poked his head from behind and ran towards the bus that had 'Sereitei' written boldly on its front.

"What the. . .Cut it out shorty!" shouted Ichigo at Rukia's runnig figure and she looked back at Ichigo without stopping and put bher tongue out at him childishly.

" Che. . . Stupid midget" said Ichigo and smirked while rubbing the back of his head and followed her.

Getting on the bus, Ichigo found Rukia sitting at the back seat and he went there and sat beside her.

Looking expectedly at Ichigo with Interest, Rukia asked him, "So, what kinda girl do you like?"

"Hmm? Why do you ask?" asked Ichigo showing genuine interest at Rukia's sudden question.

Rukia smiled sheepishly and rubbed her head and replied, "Well, as we are friends now, I was thinking of, you know, looking for a girl for you and, well, I wanted to play matchmaking for you."

Ichigo could not help but laugh at her felt offended and kicked him.

"Ow! Damn midget! How can you kick like that with such short legs?" grunted Ichigo while massaging his injured leg which he was sure was broken.

"Tell me or I'm gonna kick you again "threatened Rukia.

Ichigo looked at Rukia and contemplated on what he was about to say. Ofcourse, he did not want to scare off Rukia as she has slowly grown on him and he was even starting to enjoy this strange relationship, that Rukia named 'friendship', with her. But Ichigo knew otherwise. If he were told that he would become friends with someone like Rukia, he would have laughed hard and brush past the comment. But as each second was passing by, he was liking Rukia more and more. So he decided to tease her a bit.

Ichigo could not help but feel a kind of mirth as he knew that his answer is going to irritate Rukia so he baited. He beckoned Rukia to the front part of the car and as Rukia followed him and stood right beside him, he brought Rukia infront of him and poited at the rear-view mirror and said "I like that type".

Ichigo could have sworn that he felt something weird happening to the left side of his chest as he said that and decided to ignore it. To his surprise, Rukia was unfazed.

Rukia seemed to be deep in thought and suddenly faced him and said, "Oh that's easy. I thought that it was gonna be real hard but you know, I, Rukia Kuchiki, have the perfect solution for you mister carrot top."

Ichigo pretended to be surprised and folding his hands on chest said, "Oh really midget. I am really surprised that you were able to process it in your puny head midget".

"Ha ha. Nice joke berry boy. But I'm being serious. You want a girl who looks like me and talks like me right?" Asked Rukia.

"Yes mam."

"Then you can o out with my elder sister you know. She looks just like me and acts like me too" replied Rukia as she again went towards the seat and Ichigo could have sworn that she was smirking at her oh-so-fault-proof-ingenious plan.

"But I want you madmosielle. Why don't you become my girlfriend hmm?" He asked teasing Rukia even though he already knew the answer.

"Because berry boy, I already have someone I love and God knows how many times I have already told you that during the Taxi ride" replied Rukia getting his teasing tone.

She also stated "And besides, if you get together with her, you can come and visit me too and we will still be friends na. And I can gradually be your sis in law"

"But I want to be together with 'you' and then visit 'her' as, sis in law" retorted Ichigo ruffling Rukia's hair and laughed.

"Shut up" said Rukia fixing her hair and laughing, "You are impossible."

"Hmm" replied Ichigo thinking this was probably why he started liking Rukia. She is easy going, could make him open up to her without even trying hard and would not take his jokes otherwise like most people did. She is perfect and he realy liked her a lot and was liking her more, if that was even possible.

A.N. : I'm relly sorry for not being to update. I have been having personal problems and well, this is just what I have to say.

Please read and review. Reviews encourage me to write more as I think that my Writting sucks big time. LOL.

To those who still read and follow my stories, I would like to thak you guys a I promise to upload "When We Meet"'s next chapter this weekend as an apology along with the next chapter of "Spin Around You." So I hope I am forgiven.


	5. Chapter 5

This Story has been inspired by an Indian movie named "Jab We Met" (When we met) by Imtiaz Ali. It is one of my favorite movies. This is an AU story with a bit of OOC ness (I guess ). My other story "Spin Around You" is on hiatus as I am out of ideas for it . I know how the story will end and how the last part of story would be but don't know how to continue after the second chappie (Rukia would be so happy with chappie :P ).Oh and sorry for the very long author's note and again English is not my native language so please bear with it!

There will be no lemons though. Sorry . And before anyone sues me, here it goes.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tite owns Bleach.**

**When We Met**

**Chapter : 5**

Finally, Ichigo and a certain vertically –challenged-midget (yes, Rukia's new pet name by Ichigo), were in Sereitei. Ichigo wanted to have a good look at the places but was having difficulty as an over enthused Rukia was pulling him by hand and taking him to god knows where.

After some while, Ichigo came to a halt when he saw that they were standing near a old styled iron gate. Needless to say, his jaw dropped seeing the way the boundary wall spread far off than his eyes could make of.

He couldn't help but ask "You sure that it's the right place kiddo?" and yelped as he earned himself a punch on his arm.

"Duh! Now come come and don't waste time" Rukia ushered Ichigo inside the gate which, opened as Rukia pushed it. Rukia looked at Ichigo and sheepishly said "Bya nii, Hisana nee-chan and grandfather must be worried about me. I hope my luggage arrived here safely".

After walking for quite some while, they finally reached the house which looked like an old mansion. Ichigo could not help but marvel at its size. The house was quite big and built in old style and was off white in colour.

He had just said "Nice place" when the front door sprung open and someone with red pony tailed hair came out. He looked around and as soon as he spotted Rukia, he came towards her and hugged her and said "Rukes! You are 'k and safe Rukes! You had us all worried sick. We were really worried when just your luggage arrived in the station!"

"GerrofmeRenji! I can't breathe!" shouted Rukia flailing her arms around .To Ichigo's satisfaction; Rukia kicked that 'Renji' person on his sheens.

Renji Immediately let go of Rukia from his hug and said "Omph! What was that about Rukes? I was just greeting y..Ouch!Hey! Not again Rukia!"

Renji's shouting widened Rukia's smile as she was satisfied with her second hit. Ichigo could not hide his satisfaction in learning the fact that he was not the only person who has to endure a certain midget's physical abuses and an awkward smile was slowly creeping into his face. He tried hard to stifle his laughter.

Hearing his muffled laugh, Renji finally took notice of him and pointing at him asked, "Who's he Rukes?"

"Oh you mean Ichigo? He's my friend Renji . Gosh! Relax!" said Rukia smirking as he saw the look that Renji was sending Ichigo.

Ignoring Renji's suspicious glances, Rukia took Ichigo's hand and pulled him further inside the house saying, "Come on let's go in. Let me introduce you to my family, come come hurry!"

As they went inside, they heard footsteps ahead and someone from the stairs shouted "Rukia! You are back and safe!"

The said person resembled Rukia a lot. The Rukia look alike came running down the stairs and as she came near them, she too, like Renji, hugged Rukia.

'_So this is Rukia's sister' _thought Ichigo. He was surprised to find that Rukia had not been lying to him when she said that her elder sister looked the same as her. She had the same build, the same look. Just the wild bangs that stayed in the middle of both her eyes like Rukia were much shorter and frayed more in the end. Even the eyes were of same colour, But Rukia's were more lively and had more fire in it where her sister's eyes had a mature aura in it.

Before he could come up with more differences, Rukia suddenly shoved her sister into him and happily chirped "Here here. Hisana, this is my friend Ichigo and this is my sister Hisana."

Ichigo and Hisana was stumbling and nearly falling down together but Ichigo was quick enough to steady himself and steadying himself and helping Hisana to get back on her feet, he scratched his head and awkwardly greeted Hisana as she was also blushing and was feeling embarrassed at Rukia's antics.

On the other side, Rukia was beaming and wriggling her eyes suggestively at Ichigo. Seeing that Hisana somewhat understood what was going on her sister's mind and said "Someone seems to be a bit more '_pushy' today_."

"Err, you could say so" replied Ichigo and smiled impishly at Hisana. He at that moment knew that they could become good friends.

"Well, she's a handful and oh I forgot to thank you for bringing her home safely. We were all getting worried.I hope she didn't give you trouble though."

"Nee-chan you are a meanie!" retorted Rukia.

"Don't worry about it. We didn't get into much trouble" replied Ichigo.

While they were conversing, two more people came into the room. Ichigo could make one as Rukia's grand father because of hisage and the other was supposed to be her older brother as he had the same kind of pale complexion and ebony hair.

Rukia introduced both the man to him. The older of the two had gray moustache, long gray hair (which Ichigo presumed were as dark as charcoal like the younger Kuchiki's before), slate grey eyes that were twinkling mischievously. "Nice to meet you mr. you sure you both are just friends?" asked Ginrei Kuchiki chuckling.

At this Ichigo blushed and looked away from the man as Rukia said "Grandpa! Stop embarrassing him! And Bya-nii stop glaring at him!"

Stifling his chuckle Ginrei Kuchiki said "I was just teasing you dear child. Take rest. You both have travelled a lot I can guess. I hope our Rukia didn't give you a hard time."

"No. Not at all." Replied Ichigo as he struggled to smile and managed to do that with difficulty. From the corners of his eyes he saw that Rukia was chuckling at his forced attempt on smiling.

"Come on. You guys must be tired. Let me take you to your rooms" ushered Hisana.

"We were worried that you guys wouldn't reach in time." said Hisana as she led both Ichigo and Rukia towards the stairs.

"Just in time for what?" asked Rukia.

"Well, you do remember Ashido right?" asked Hisana.

"Yeah. But why?" asked back Rukia becoming a bit surprised as Hisana mentioned the name of her childhood friend.

"Well, the Kanos think that you and Ashido would make a perfect couple and are coming here tomorrow to talk about this whole thing with us and yes Ashido would also be there"Hisana smirked and said.

Rukia stopped on the mid stair and shouted "WHAT! Are you serious? Me and Ashido? You are crazy you know!"

"Nope. I think the Kanos are crazy as they find you to be the "_most elegant and perfect_ " for their Ashido" said Hisana chuckling.

Ichigo could not help but laugh at what he heard. As they reached near a door, Hisana said "This is your room Mr. Kurosaki."

"Thanks and you can call me Ichigo by the way" Said Ichigo.

As he was just about to open the door, Rukia beat him to it and got inside. She took hold of a hand of a very startled Ichigo and took him in the room .Then she looked towards Hisana and hissed "I need to talk to him in private so shooo now" and slammed the door in front of Hisana's bewildered face.

Ichigo sighed and said "Do you have any idea of what they might be thinking about us?". And to emphasis his point he pointed both of them with his index finger.

"Well let them think what they want to. I don't care..."

"But I do" Ichigo cutted in. "Seriously Rukia you should stop giving them this kind of hints.."

Rukia smirked and said "Well that's part of my plan."

Ichigo had a not so good vibe when he heard Rukia tell something about 'a plan' so he could not help but ask "What plan?"

"You will see when the time is right berry boy. Now off I go" said Rukia as she turned and walked towards the door. As she was leaving, Ichigo contemplated on what this plan of hers might be and knowing Rukia, he knew that it wouldn't be something good.

'_Looks like I will have to take action earlier then I thought I would _' thought Rukia. Just before shutting the door, she turned back towards Ichigo and said "Oi! Listen, always keep your bag packed ok?"

Ichigo got confused and asked "Why?"

"You know, you are too curious. Can't you do as I say without asking too many questions?" replied Rukia.

"Nope" replied Ichigo smirking and laughed inwardly as Rukia showed him her tongue and shut the door.

Author's Note: I'm really sorry for my late update. The pendrive on which I had my draft for my stories crashed :[

Thanks to everyone who are still following my stories and thanks. And please please please review!


	6. Chapter 6

This Story has been inspired by an Indian movie named "Jab We Met" (When we met) by Imtiaz Ali. It is one of my favorite movies. This is an AU story with a bit of OOC ness (I guess ). My other story "Spin Around You" is on hiatus as I am out of ideas for it . I know how the story will end and how the last part of story would be but don't know how to continue after the second chappie (Rukia would be so happy with chappie :P ).Oh and sorry for the very long author's note and again English is not my native language so please bear with it!

There will be no lemons though. Sorry. And before anyone sues me, here it goes.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Kubo Tite owns Bleach.**

I would like to thank all my reviewers - Imou, Kurosaki Anne, falconrukichi, Aika Ray Kuroba, Abarai Starsha, xdayanarax, nana6906, Bleachichiruki92.

When WE Met: Chapter 6

The following day was a very busy day for the Kuchiki family. Everyone in the household were busy tidying up the place and making sure that everything were in order as they waited for the guests. Hisana was running here and there making sure the foods were ready and Kuchiki Byakuya was seen patrolling the whole place with his usual scrutinizing cold, calculated look. He wanted everything to be perfect for the meeting. The eldest Kuchiki, Kuchiki Ginrei was resting upstairs.

Everyone looked prim and proper as they wore formal clothing. Ichigo was still wearing the same white button down shirt but now with black slacks. On the other hand Byakuya was wearing white shirt with grey suits and looked like he meant business as always. Ichigo had not seen Renji from the faithful encounter of yesterday so he wondered where he was. He looked around for Rukia for a while but he failed to find her. As he was taking a stroll down the gardens, which looked beautiful in the sunlight as tables were set there for the meeting, he suddenly remembered about Rukia telling something about her having a boyfriend and wondered what she would do.

Ichigo pondered on what happened the following morning.

oOoOoOoO FLASHBACK oOoOoOoOoO

Last night before going to bed, Rukia called Ichigo to have a talk with him. She took Ichigo to a corner near the stairs, it was a 'safe place to talk' according to her.

"Oi Ichigo. There's a problem. I told you about Kaien right? Well, no one from my family knows about him yet." Said Rukia.

Ichigo looked confusedly at Rukia and couldn't help but ask "Err. Kaien who?" and earned a hard smack on his head.

Rubbing his head he said "Damn it Midget! Watch what you-"

Hearing commotion near the stairs,Hisana came over and inquired " Who's there? " and climbed down the stairs.

Seeing both of then Hisana inquired "Rukia? What are you doing there?" She asked and came closer to them.

"O ho ho. Miss Possessive. You are already getting jealous now hmm? "Rukia said with a happy smile.

Without giving any of the two to protest, Rukia carried on "Good Good. I see that love is already blossoming. Don't worry sis. Ichigo's a one woman man and he will keep you happy. "

"Infact I believe that you guys should already elope now." she added again.

"Shut up Rukes! Don't you ever think before you speak? Stop giving weird ideas!" shunned Hisana and Ichigo felt awkward being in there so he tried to move towards the stairs.

" Oi! Where do you think you are going?" asked Rukia. She turned towards Hisana and said "I have important things to talk to Ichigo so you go away" she told.

As Hisana started to walk up the stairs, Rukia leaned towards Ichigo and whispered, "Listen. There's an old fountain in the garden. Be there in the morning. I will tell you about my plan."

All this time, Ichigo could see Hisana take deliberate slow steps and give them suspicious looks as she climbed up. Shrugging Ichigo mouthed "Good Night" to Rukia and, without waiting for her response, pranced back to his room.

Early in the morning, he went near the fountain and sat there drinking in the sight of the beautiful garden.

He heard footsteps and looked up. He saw Rukia coming towards him. "Hey you look good" she greeted.

Ichigo smirked and said "You haven't seen anything yet midget. Just wait and see."

"So how many siblings do you have berry?" Rukia inquired.

"Just two younger siste-hey wait a minute! Did you wake up at a.m. to have this chitchat?" asked back Ichigo cocking a brow at Rukia.

"No I'm stuck with a problem" Replied Rukia.

"Go on" said Ichigo encouraging Rukia to continue.

"Well, as you have heard, today the Kanos are coming to see me. Ashido Kano was a childhood friend of mine and they moved away quite some while ago. When we used to play house as a little kid, I always used to be his wife and would no let anyone, even Hisana be his wife. Seeing us like that, our family used to say that they would make us marry together. As we grew up, it became a joke to us but as you can see; our families still could not grow up and are sticking to that stupid Idea of theirs!" Said Rukia in one breathe. All the while Ichigo was staring at Rukia and marveling at how her facial expressions changed and how care free she looked. It somehow reminded him of his mother.

Seeing that Rukia has finished her super long sentence, Ichigo inquired "So? What's the problem?"

"Well," started Rukia impishly. "There's a twist. I fell in love with Kaien but I still haven't told my family about it!"

"So what now?" asked Ichigo.

"Have decided that I am gonna run away!" chirped Rukia.

This time Ichigo smacked Rukia's head with his knuckle.

"OW! Wha-"

"Cut it out Rukia! You are always talking about running away. That's a really cheap thing to do yoy know! There are so many risks and problems involved in it too. So Don't run away." Said Ichigo as Rukia continued rubbing her head.

"But Mr. Genious beyy head, there are no other opt-"

"There are countless other options Rukia" butted in Ichigo.

"Like?" asked Rukia curiously.

"Like tell your family about this Kaien guy!"

"They won't agree! They are not gonna let me return to Karakura and emotionally blackmail me! Bad option!"

"Then forget about Kaien!" said Ichigo.

"Next option" Said Rukia.

"Don't many anyone." Suggested Ichigo chuckling.

"Next"Said Rukia giving Ichigo a glare.

Chuckling again Ichigo said, "Prove in court that Ashido is impotent."

This time Rukia joined in and laughed at Ichigo's suggestion and said, "He is not imppotent. Next"

Ichigo stopped chuckling and playfully said "Hang on! Hang on! How do you know?"

"You can tell-"

Ichigo continued his teasing and said "How can you tell? Did you and he-"

Presenting Ichigo with a pleasant smile she said "Shut up and next."

"So he told you about that?"

"Next"

"Did you see him with any one doin-"

"Next"

And their morning together passed on playfully.

oOoOoOoOo END OF FLASHBACK oOoOoOoo

Ichigo mentally smiled as he recalled the interesting time that he had with Rukia in the morning

At last, the Kanos arrived in the evening. Ashido was accompanied by his parents Yoshino Soma and Jin Kariya Kano. His siblings were also present. ( often in the sub asian continent, when the supposed groom's family come over to talk about marriage proposal with the bride's family, all of the family member's of the groom, his parents, brothers, sisters and close uncle and aunts also accompany the groom's family. So I am a little confused as to what to write in here so please bear with it)

Kuchiki Ginrei was notified and he came down to greet the guests. The Kuchiki's were trying their best to make the Kano's feel comfortable. Rukia decided to show up right at that moment. She looked beautiful in a light pink wrap around dress. The dress seemed to accentuate the beauty of her pale skin. She cheekily put her tounge out at him when their eyes met.

A soft music was floating a round as everyone was busy socializing. Suddenly Ichigo heard someone calling his name. He looked behind him and saw that it was the eldest Kuchiki. He was talking with the Kanos.

"Come here my boy" he said as he motioned for him to go near them.

"This is our Rukia's friend Kurosaki Ichigo. As we all know how Rukia can be, she nearly got lost and this young gentleman here brought her back here" said the elderly Kuchiki as he patted his back to give more emphasis.

Ichigo awkwardly greeted the KAnos and moved away from them as they carried on with their conversation.

Suddenly, Rukia arrived beside him. "Hey berry boy what you upto?" she asked grabbing his hand.

"Oi, are you stupid? Don't come too close to me and DON'T hold my hand casually like that Idiot!" hissed Ichigo a he tried to pry his hand away from Rukia.

"Why? What's wrong in holding you hand and coming close?" asked Rukia as she moved more close to him with an evil look.

"What's wrong in touching you hmm?" she asked purring and Ichigo saw an evil twinkle in her eyes.

"Look Rukia people might get wrong ideas and you might get married into this family" hissed Ichigo as he again tried to move away.

"Well who cares, let them have ideas. I don't want to get married anyways" replied Rukia as she leaned in more closer.

"Oi Ruki st-"

"What's going on in here?" inquired Hisana as she was eyeing them with the same suspicious look. She had her hands on both her hips and looked at them accusingly.

Rukia pranced away and grabbed Hisana instead and said " So what do we have hear hmm? An over possessive and territorial future wifey eh? Seriously, why don't you guys elope already?"

"What?" Ichigo asked irritably as a vein popped on his forhead.

"Well, aren't you gonna ask my beautiful sister Hisana for a dance?" demanded Rukia in an annoying sugar coated voice.

Hisana, who was near them coughed and looked away embarrassed. She meekly said "Rukia, come on cut it…"

"No! He likes you Hisana! You don't know!" said Rukia impatiently.

"What?" shouted Ichigo and Hisana in sync.

"Well, even if he doesn't he will since he likes me and you and look same and well, we are same right?" replied Rukia impishly.

Nodding her head disapprovingly Hisana said "Rukia, seriously, grow up!" and left Rukia with a still dumbfounded Ichigo.

"What's wrong with you? Why do you keep on doing that?" asked Ichigo irritably.

"Well, you are my friend and I was thinking of doing you a favour by match making you with my sis duh!" answered Rukia in a way as if that made sense.

"I told you na that right now I'm not interested in a relationship.."

"Well too bad. You don't know what you are missing so later when you drown in despair don't come running towards me annoying berry" told Rukia and left.

Ichigo sighed and smiled inwardly as he knew that he was successful in irritating Rukia. Even when she was angry she looked cute thought Ichigo. That Ashido is going to be one lucky man he thought and went out to take a stroll in the garden.

The garden had been decorated with small lights that looked like fire flies in the dark. He was enamored by how beautiful the garden looked. He went a bit deeper into the garden and came near the same fountain. Sitting near the fountain, he contemplated on his life. He smiled to himself and realized that he had been smiling more often now. All thanks to a certain Evil midget. He chuckled as he thought on how easily Rukia took him in her life with open arms. The Kuchiki's were also treating him like a family member even if he had been in here for just a day and half.

He was surprised to find that he did not feel any kind of grudge against Orihime anymore. He was not affected by her marriage at all. What surprised him more was that he felt more alive and happier now. He had not felt this way since his mother passed away. He tried to bury his inner turmoils by busying himself with Zangetsu Corp. and without realizing he had hurt his family and Orihime too.

He made a vow as to not hurt his family anymore and decided to make up to them after returning back to Karakura. He was so engrossed in thoughts that he failed to notice that Ashido and Rukia were coming towards the fountain too.

Seeing Ichigo near the fountain, she faced Ashido and said, "Ashido, I wanted to tell you something very important remember?"

Ashido nodded encouraged Rukia to continue.

"Well wait here" said Rukia and ran towards the fountain.

"Hey wait-what?Rukia?" shouted Ashido and ran after her.

Hearing footsteps and noises around, Ichigo was brought back to present and he stood up as he saw Rukia running towards him. She came to a halt in front of him and panted. Ichigo looked at Rukia questioningly.

"Well?" he asked.

"Is he following me?" asked Rukia.

"Who?" asked a confused Ichigo.

"Ashido! Duh!" Rukia gave a hissed whisper.

"Yeah-"

"Good. Now is he looking at us?" Inquired Rukia again.

Looking behind Rukia's form Ichigo saw Ashido cautiously approaching them he nodded and said "What?Rukia-"

"Good" said Rukia and did something that Ichigo would have never thought in his wildest dreams.

Rukia kissed him with a loud smack on his cheek.

Everything happened so suddenly that he didn't know what to do next. Then Rukia did another thing that surprised him even more.

She hugged him and clang on to him as if her life depended on him.

**Author's Note:**

How was the chapter? I feel like I'm not doing the movie justice as the movie is just superb! I wish I could make it better :[

Oh well, you guys better review as it motivates me to write. :] Pardon me for my typos as I've already stated that English is not my 1st language. Please please review and thank you all who have stayed with me. This is actually an apology gift for not being able to update faster. I've decided that it would be a 15 chapter story, give or take 1 or 2 chapters more. My final exam's gonna start from mid April so I won't be able to update during that time. But I would obviously try to update before that as much as possible.

Take Care everyone. :]


	7. Chapter 7

This Story has been inspired by an Indian movie named "Jab We Met" (When we met) by Imtiaz Ali. It is one of my favorite movies. This is an AU story with a bit of OOC ness (I guess). My other story "Spin Around You" is on hiatus as I am out of ideas for it . I know how the story will end and how the last part of story would be but don't know how to continue after the second chappie (Rukia would be so happy with chappie :P ).Oh and sorry for the very long author's note and again English is not my native language so please bear with it!

There will be no lemons though. Sorry. And before anyone sues me, here it goes.

**DISCLAIMER** : I Do not own Bleach or Jab we Met. Kubo Tite owns Bleach and Imtiaz Ali owns Jab We Met.

**When we Met: Chapter 7**

For a second, Ichigo lost his thinking power. After coming back to his senses, he tried to detach Rukia from himself.

Trying to push Rukia away from him he said "Oi midget Get off!"

But Rukia would not budge and still held onto him. After what seemed like an eternity to Ichigo, Rukia finally let go off Ichigo and smiled at him.

Waving off at Ashido he said "Look Kano. This is not what it looks like! We are not-"

Rukia let go of Ichigo and giving Ichigo a last playful look, faced Ashido.

As Ashido was retreating back, Ichigo called back "Hey Ashido wait up. You know how Rukia is like right? We did't even know each other-"

"Yes Ichigo. Now tell him how we didn't meet at all in Karakura right? Go on tell him" Rukia interjected. And saying that Rukia left Ashido and Ichigo behind.

"Ashido look. Rukia was just acting-"

"And why would she do that?". Now it was Ashido who stopped Ichigo.

"Errrr" said Ichigo as he thought about how he was in a fix as he could not tell Kano the real reason behind Rukia's actions. That would be like betraying Rukia. So he just said "Why don't you ask her yourself?" and followed Rukia's steps.

Ichigo gave an exasperated sigh and groaned. Ichigo prepared himself for the worst. After the stunt that Rukia pulled, he was sure that he would be kicked out of the Kuchiki house. He was surprised to see that the household was still in a festive mood but Ashido was no where to be found. He heard from people that Ashido had demanded to talk about something urgent with his parents and then left in a hurry telling everyone he had some errands to run. But both Ichigo and Rukia knew otherwise. The part that Ashido took everything in a calm manner and did not take any rash steps towards anyone proved him to be rational and understanding thought Ichigo.

'_He might have been the perfect one to look after someone like Rukia' _he thought a bit ruefully. '_Oh well there's still her boyfriend' thought_ Ichigo and shrugged away a weird feeling that was growing in his pit as he thought unpleasant thoughts.

The party went on for a couple more hours and Ichigo did his best to avoid both Rukia and Asido and after a while, decided to retreat back at his room. He fell asleep quite quickly to his surprise as he had thought earlier thought that due to what happened the whole day, he would not be able to sleep quickly.

Late at night, a figure came to his room through the window that he left open. He thought that he was dreaming until that figure came towards his bed and called him in a whisper "Ichigo? Oi Ichigo? Psssst?"

"Mmmmmmmm" was his response as he turned to his other side and tried to get in under the covers.

Someone smacked him on his head and he woke up and sat straight and focused on the figure infront of him.

He was startled and as his eyes focused and cleared up a bit he said "Ruki-WHAT ARE YOU DOING-mmmph" .

"Ssssh" said Rukia as she put her hand on Ichigo's mouth to stop him from shouting. Ichigo nodded and Rukia finally let his mouth free.

" What are you doing here Rukia? Shoudn't you be sleepi- hey why are you wearing those clothes?" Ichigo asked as he noticed that Rukia looked like she was ready to go somewhere.

"Baka Ichigo! You know, I had it all planned and Ashido would have returned home with his family. I wasn't even gonna run away but no. Thanks to you. Now Ashido wants to talk with me tomorrow alone" hissed Rukia angrily.

"I'm going" she added.

"Where?" asked Ichigo.

"What do you mean where? I'm running away to Kaien!" retorted Rukia.

"Rukia! Don't you ever do that!" threatened Ichigo as he was wide awake now.

" I AM going to do that" replied Rukia with that annoying smirk of hers." I just came here to say bye to you" she added.

"Now?" Inquired Ichigo. " You are leaving NOW?" he asked.

"Yes my dear berry. Listen, Don't you worry too much. You stay here for a couple of days, enjoy yourself and then leave for Karakura ok?"

"So you are running away and I will be staying here?" asked Ichigo exasperatedly as he inched closer to Rukia.

" Yea why-"

"Tomorrow, Ashido's gonna open his mouth and after the antics that you pulled through, everyone's gonna believe him. You have any idea what that brother of yours is gonna do to me? He's gonna kill me Rukia" retorted Ichigo as he felt his temper rising.

"Great! Then come with me Strawberry!" replied Rukia enthusiastically. Ichigo lost the words he wanted to say. He couldn't decide on whether he should or should not comply with her stupid whim.

"Rukia" he groaned. "If I go away with you, then their suspiscion would be would be confirmed!"

"Big deal! What difference does it make to you? You can return to Karakura and not come back here ever!" replied Rukia.

Ichigo shrugged and decided to follow Rukia. At least he would be able to keep an eye on her. He got ready and followed Rukia. They both sneakily came downstairs and just as Rukia was about to open thedoor, they heard a window open. "RUKIA!" they heard Hisana call.

"Oh crap! Run!" shouted Rukia as she held Ichigo's hand and they both ran towards the gate.

"Hey Hisana! Promise me that you wouldn't tell anyone! I promise that I will be back in a week and I will also call you!" shouted Rukia as they ran.

They could hear Hisana's voice calling out to people.

"So what now?" asked Ichigo as they ran towards the gate.

"We take a taxi or something and go to either the rail station or the bus station-"

"What! That's you plan? Geez Rukia use your brain once in a while-"

"Shut Up! How was I to know that Hisana would see us? I thought that I could sneakily-Hey where are you taking us?I'm not going back" shouted Rukia as she was pulled away from the gate and Ichigo took her in the gardens.

"Shut up and follow me" hissed Ichigo . He took a U turn after a while and reached the garden .He got up on a tree and helped Rukia to follow him.

"Look Rukia" he whispered. " Hisana saw us running towards the gate. They would look for us outside and they would have caught us if we had gone that way. Thwy wouldn't even think about searching in here. So now we wait here for a here and when the coast is clear, we climb that wall and run away okay?" he explained to a dumbfounded Rukia who looked at him in a awed way.

"I didn't know you were this smart Berry top. Hmm" she nodded knowingly. " So you planned to run away with that girl on the photo-"

"Shut up!" Ichigo hissed.

They stayed still as they heard faint voices. "I saw them running towards the road "said Hisana.

"Quick get the car and lets see whether we can still get to them I'm gonna kill that strawberry once I get my hands on him. I knew he seemed suspicious. He took away our Ruki." Said someone angrily and he sounded a lot like Rukia. As the voices and footsteps died away, Ichigo went to the other side of the tree that was near the wall. He saw a taxi coming by from afar and signaled for Rukia to follow him.

Watching for people and seeing that the coast was clear, he got down from the tree on top of the wall and helped Rukia to do the same thing. Then he got down from the wall on the road.

"Come on" he ushered Rukia and seeing that the wall was high enough for her, he motioned for her to jump in his arms and was glad that Rukia complied without complain.

They got on the rode and Ichigo motioned for the taxi to stop. " Seretei Bus Stop" he said as he helped Rukia to get in.

As they got on the taxi, Ichigo asked "Where is Kaien meeting you?"

" In Sokyoku" shrugged Rukia.

"What? He's not even gonna come and meet you in Sereitei?" asked Ichigo a bit surprised.

Rubbing her chin, Rukia replied "Well, I have not been able to contact with him for a while. So, Err, I was hoping to meet him in .And then come back here to my family and tell them about us."

"Don't tell me that Kaien doesn't even know that you are running away from home for him?" asked Ichigo Cocking a brow at Rukia and he got a Shrug from Rukia as reply.

"Geez Rukia. What are you doing?" asked Ichigo as he looked at her intensely. " Why are you playing with your Life?" he asked softly.

Rukia smiled at him and said "Because my dearest Ichigo, this is my favorite game. Life. What's yours? Football? Baseball? Soccer? Cricket? Look Ichigo, I know I am crazy. But tell me this, hadn'e you been serious in your whole life? But still bad things did manage to happen right? So what if I have decided to be care free in my life a liitle and enjoy it as much as I can? I don't want to regret not doing something and I don't wanna blame anyone for anything. I just want to be happy!"

Ichigo gave a defeated Ssigh and said "You know Rukia, I used to think that my life is the most complicated one with lots of problems. Now what do I do to get out of this problem?"

"How can you be so selfish Ichigo? You are thinking of yourself when you should be thinking of me." Rukia retorted with a smile.

"What do you mean by what's gonna happen to you?" asked Ichigo. "You are the one who is running away, you are the one eloping and this is your life. What am I doing here? I mean I am taking the risk of running away with a girl; people are looking around to kill me and I DON'T EVEN GET THE GIRL! Great!" ended Ichigo with an irritated sigh.

"I told you to elope with Hisana Berry!" gasped Rukia.

Ichigo stared at Rukia as she stared back at him. Rukia could make out the gold specs in his eyes.

"You know you have soft brown eyes that look like a swirl of chocolate that you can drown into?" asked Rukia startling Ichigo.

"Yes I've been told" he replied as he looked away a slight blush adorning his cheek.

"But I bet that they never told you had you had gold specs that remind you of the warmth of sun" retorted Rukia with a soft Chuckle.

"Hmm" Ichigo replied. He did not tell Rukia that the only person who ever told him that was his late mother.

Ichigo paid the Taxi driver as they reached the bus station. He cut two tickets for them and boarded on the bus. They both kept quite as the bus started off. Ichigo sat on the right side just beside the window and looked outside at the things that they passed by. He felt slight weight on his left shoulder and turned to see that Rukia was fast asleep and was using his Shoulder to support herself. Ichigo smiled softly and brushed off the bangs from her forehead.

As those unruly bangs again fell back to its place he nodded his head in defeat and smirking said "Stupid Midget" and went back on staring outside.

He heard Rukia call his name softly " Hey Ichigo?"

"Hmm ?" he replied.

"Am I doing the right thing?" she asked sleepily and softly.

"Nope. But hey, don't worry too much. It'll be okay soon" he consoled her and felt Rukia take a deep sigh and snuggle closer to him.

**AUTHOR's NOTE: **Whew. Another chapter! I don't know when I will update the next chapter though. I still don't get it how my story can get hits and not reviews. Please can you at least let me know on how I can improve? Pretty Please! Honestly speaking, reviews motivate us a lot. So please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello Everyone, hope you enjoy this chapter. It was not my best one though. As usual, please bear with my typos as English is not my first language.

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Bleach, Nor do I own the movie " Jab We Met"**

**When We Met**

**Chapter- 8**

The journey to Sokyoku had been without any more incidents. It was a long journey and they had to change their bus twice. Though on this journey, Ichigo had learned more about Rukia. The more he learned, the more he felt attracted to her. But he decided to keep this feeling to himself and to not let anyone know of it. He would cherish the times they spent together for life. He did not want to trouble Rukia with this thoughts, he wanted to see her same happy, bubbly and care free when he next meets her in future.

'_We would meet again hopefully' _he thought as he followed an overjoyed Rukia who was jumping on every step she took. Rukia honestly could not hide her excitement. She kept the piece of paper where she wrote Kaien's address in hand but did not at all look at it even once. She already knew the address by heart.

She hoped that Kaien would be home when they reached to his house. It has been so long since they last talked. She really missed him a lot. Truth be told, she also felt a bit nervous. She had not told Kaien that she was coming here.

'_Well, I was supposed to at some point, I came now so what difference does it make?' _she reasoned with herself. Kaien would be happy right?

When they reached near the house, Rukia looked back at the carrot top, her partner in crime. "Ichigo! We are here!" she said.

The house had a gate in the front. She opened the gate and went inside. She looked back when she could not feel any presence beside her. "Ichigo?" she called and looked back. He was standing on the same place where she last saw him. He was standing right outside the gate and was smiling softly at her.

"Oi Ichigo! Are you brain dead or something? Come here!" she demanded stomping her feet on the ground to emphasize her point. She wanted her best friend to be with her on her special day.

Ichigo shook his head sideways telling a 'no'. Then he beckoned to Rukia to come towards him with his index finger.

Rukia was really irritated and wanted to punch him for acting like a retard when she wanted to meet Kaien badly. She huffed and went towards him and said "Oi what's wrong with yo-? "

She was cut off by as Ichigo took her by surprise with a hug. Rukia patted his back and returned the hug but was thoroughly confused.

When he let go of her, she looked at him questioningly and said "What? What's with that goofy smile of yours? Let's get insi-"

"Rukia listen" he interrupted. He was smiling softly at her and there was something in his eyes that Rukia could not decipher.

"I'm not going in Rukia. My job here is done."

"What do you mean? You are not going in?" she asked thoroughly confused and pointed back at the house.

Without answering her, Ichigo just gave her another hg and whispered in her ear "Rukia, Thank you for helping me be what I am now. Thank you for being you and helping me understand a lot of things. Thank you for helping me to forgive Orihime. I think I understand now. Thank you Rukia."

Ichigo slowly let her go and cupping her face he looked at her face. He wanted to look at her shinning eyes that spread hope and promised so much more within its owner.

"Ichigo I don't unders-" "Ssssh Rukia listen'' he continued not letting Rukia say anything. "I will be leaving from you are and whatever you do,know this that my blessings are always with you.I am happy that I was able to bring you to here, to Kaien's house. You deserve to be happy Rukia. I want you to be happy and be like yourself. Just be yourself and never change."

And giving her one last look, Ichigo took a step back and turned his back on Rukia and started towards the bus stop with a happy smile.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ichigo was happy to be back in Karakura. His family had been shocked to find him on the door at half past midnight. Yuzu hugged him and cried, Karin stood on the hallways leaning on a wall and gave a sigh of relief and his dad kicked and pounded him. He was happy to be back in his home.

His family was surprised to see a serene look on his face but stopped themselves from asking about what happened. He told them that he had been in Seretei and they did not press him for any more information.

He had the best sleep in months that night. He woke up early and worked out before coming to the office from where he had run off to Seretei. He even had breakfast with his family and well, though still curious, they were careful not to say anything wrong to ruin their happy mood. Yuzu even shed tears of joy when he mentioned Orihime and said that he have forgiven her and have moved on. He surprised his dad when he just gave him a slight smirk when Isshin mentioned that it had to be a new girl. The goat face was having a near heart attack and fell from his chair when he did that.

The first thing he did after reaching his office was call Ishida Uryu for a meeting along with his wife Orihime Inoue. Ishida had been working as the head of the the research team along and worked as the head of Zangetsu Corps' sub unit, Zangetsu Hospitals, before Ichigo cut him off for personal reasons; personal reason being him having affair with Orihime.

Orihime could not bring herself to look at Ichigo the whole time the meeting went on. She fidgeted on her seat. She was expecting a hostile environment, she was surprised to hear that Ishida was called for a meeting let alone her after what happened.

"Mr. Uryu" Ichigo said. "We both know that we worked really hard to set Zangetsu Hospitals to the position that it is now." Ishida just nodded not knowing where this conversation was going.

Ishida could not help but blush and feel a bit uncomfortable when Ichigo continued "Mr. Uryu, it is your personal matter what you have done in your personal life. The company is not concerned with it. For that reason I cannot take away your life long work up to now."

He was astonished beyond believe when Ichigo said "Without your help, I would not have been able to set up this part of Zangetsu Corp. It is as much of your company as much as it is mine. I want you to join you join as Zangetsu Hospitals' head again as soon as possible."

Ichigo gave a cocky smirk as he got the reaction that he wanted from Ishida. He had not spoken at all through the whole meeting and so did not Orihime. While giving Ishida the contract letter, he looked at Orihime and said "Inoue, I understand and forgive you" and gave her a nod and left leaving a very perplexed Ishida and Orihime.

"What was that all about?" asked Hisagi, Ichigo's right hand of Zangetsu Corp. and a long term friend.

"Well, I felt like such an idiot for letting others control the situation that-" he took a pause and looked at Hisagi "I decided to take over my ." he continued and gave Hisagi the signature sirk that he missed since Masaki Kurosaki was analised with Cancer.

"Hmm I see. So what actually happened in Seretei? Did you visit that holy church and God sent you an angel to set you to right path or something?" asked Hisagi Chuckling.

He gasped when Ichigo thought for a bot and answered him "Maybe".

"Oi Hisagi listen call a meeting with our stakeholders tomorrow. I want to make an announcement about a new product and call that white haired shorty cause I have an idea about a new product.''

Before getting inside his room and shutting the door to Hisagi's face, Ichigo turned back and said "I really want to enjoy the shocked look on all the stakeholders' face when they learn that I took back Ishida."

**Hello everyone? How have you guys been? I just wanted to give you guys a gift for Easter. As it is written during the one day break I am enjoying between my final exam, sorry that it wasn't that good. **

**Happy Easter Holidays!**

**Please please read and review! 3**


End file.
